Total Drama Advance
by LegendaryPotatoGuy
Summary: "Apps Closed" Chris has been fired and the show is now being hosted by, Alice. She is inviting 24 contestants to stay at Camp død, somewhere in the North Norwegian Seas. Join all the Drama, Romance and Action on Total Drama Advance -SYOC-
1. The application update

Hello everyone, Adro02 here welcoming you to my new syoc story. Total Drama Mansion Getaway will continue I just felt like doing something else. So first some rules

1\. No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stu's (Definition: A character under age and is really powerful)

2\. Use my app only. I need to cover any necessary bases

3\. Try to make it original. Please try this

OK so here is the app

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Stereotype:

Religion:

Eyes:

Hair:

Face:

Everyday clothing:

Formal wear:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

Medical conditions:

Sexuality:

Relationship?:

If yes, with who:

Fears:

Biography:

Any other info:

Audition tape:

Fun fact, I Actually used this to make my characters. I will only accept 24 characters, 12 girls 12 boys. I will be sorry if your character does not make it in. Feel free to send in your oc through either PM or Review. So thanks and I will see you later.

Update: We are getting close to finishing this guys. Lets step it up. I don't need any more villans or super nice people.

-Adro02 :)


	2. The Full Cast List :D

After 5 days of waiting, the full cast list is here. Let's have a look at the contestants that made it in

Ragnarok-The Crimson Reaper: Do you like the stereotype i gave them?

Girls

1\. Alexandra Dicaprio - The Gamer Anime Fan (fantasyxgamerxotaku)

2\. Emily Young - The Psychopath (Sato Fumiko)

3\. Okiku Sarisi - The Enigma (SophiaCrutchfeild)

4\. Annaleise Callen - The Shy Girl (life among the dead)

5\. Sabrina Adams - The Manipulative Diva (Vgirl Star)

6\. Danielle Grey - The Expressive Artist (Mimi-Sakura11)

7\. Cornelia Rose - The Chess Player (Phantomwriter)

8\. Vera Jameson - The Level Headed Girl (dball99)

9\. Rainey Tisha Parker - The Preachers Daughter (tdifreak55)

10\. Sara Laural Black - The Misunderstood Rebel (Sara the Queen)

11\. Indigo Kassey Major - The Adventurous Eclectic (Anonymous)

12\. Skyler Robinson - The Badass (XxBatgirl-RobinxX)

Boys:

1\. Isaiah Davis - The Bad Boy (I Hate to Love You)

2\. Tarquin James - The Open Mystery Book (SophiaCrutchfeild)

3\. Willam Visage - The Drag Diva (The Supreme Robichaix)

4\. Jerome Robert Aceti - The Insane Axe Lover (Guest)

5\. Jay Collins - The Goofy Rocker (mmess23)

6\. Saitama - The Martial Arts Nice Guy (Ragnarok - TheCrimsonReaper)

7\. Mitchell Greenwood - The Risk Taker (MrLoveMuffin)

8\. Christopher Abraham Washington- The Lone Courier (kaijudude1000)

9\. Tyler Lakewood - The Gentleman (Sato Fumiko

10\. Ethan James Black - The Supernatural Fan (bruno14)

11\. Ragnarok- The Angry try to be nice guy (Ragnarok -TheCrimsonReaper)

12\. Layne Swift - The Antisocial Gamer (TakuaTheChronicler)

There is the amazing final cast list. If yours is not on the list, i am sorry that they did not make it. Ask me why if you want to, i will be sure to answer. So thanks to everyone for sending in OCs. Now i can officially say, apps are closed. And here is a promo

The camera faded in and flew over a mountain forest area. The camera zoomed in on a mountain and we saw a girl standing next to a giant wooden slingshot. The girl had brown long flowing hair, blue round eyes, and a chestnut shaped face. She wore a red singlet and a brown jacket, Blue jeans and red high heels. "Hello viewers" said the Girl. "As you may already know, Chris has been fired and they hired me instead" "My name is Alice and welcome to Camp død". The camera zoomed behind Alice and wizzed through the forest. "død is Norwegian for Death, and this will be the location for this season" The camera faded in on Alice's face. "Now prepare, for TOTAL DRAMA ADVANCE!" The camera lifted into the sky and left Alice on the mountain. The Screen cuts to black as letter by letter, a red 'TOTAL DRAMA ADVANCE' flies onto the screen, followed by a 'coming soon'

That seems epic to me. So once again thanks to everyone. Now we wait for Chapter 1 of Total Drama Advance. But first i want to say some info about it

1\. The episodes will be split into 2 parts each. This will allow me to create more detailed chapters and take breaks for my other stories

2\. I will do aftermaths every four episodes. However i will not split these and i will keep the host secret for now

So thanks for reading and See ya

-Adro02 :D

Note: Sorry to Sara the queen and The Supreme Robichaix for misspelling your OCs names. D:


	3. The Party of a Lifetime (Part 1)

**Wow, basically after two days of announcing a delay, i have a brand new spanking chapter. Well it is time to see the 24 OCs in action. How about Alice, the new host? Will Chef Be Returning? Will Questions be everywhere? You just have to read to find out. So lets begin part 1 of episode 1. This shall now be known as the dawn of Total Drama Advance. **

The camera fades in on Alice atop a empty mountain. "Hello glorious viewers" said Alice, grinning at the camera. "We got millions of Applications to join in on this new season" "Me and the producers have managed to narrow it down to our 24 contestants". The camera zoomed off the mountain and zoomed towards a helicopter. "Looks like they are arriving" said Alice. The camera arrived back at Alice. "It is time for TOTAL DRAMA ADVANCE!" Shouted Alice so loud that the helicopter in the distance rocked.

-Insert Theme Song-

The black helicopter with gold linings lands next to Alice. "Here are our first five" said Alice. A young girl hopped off the plane. She had silver Grey eyes and a big, brown braid. She wore a purple Graphic t-shirt, a violet undershirt, beige cargo pants and purple converse. "Alexandra, welcome to Camp død" said Alice to the game and anime fan. "Your lucky I don't understand Norwegian and you're not Chris" said Alexandra in a high pitched cheery voice. As Alexandra tried to pass, Alice grabbed her. "Hand over your Game Boy please" Asked Alice in a stuck up voice. Alexandra grumbled as she rummaged through her pockets and handed the Grey monochrome brick to Alice.

Confessional Begin (First confessional of the season)

Alexandra: Okay, that lady is a bitch

Confessional End

Soon a boy got off the chopper. He had short black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He wore a plain white t-shirt, Grey baggy pants and red runners. "Isaiah, welcome to Total Drama Advance" said Alice. Isaiah gripped Alice by the collar and said "You do not know who you're messing with". He dropped Alice and stood next to Alexandra. Soon a boy and a girl exited the helicopter. The girl had two long black braids, Almond shaped black eyes and a pale face. The boy had black and messy hair, almond shaped blue eyes. The girl wore a loose white dress with one sleeve, white slippers, white hair ribbons, black leather gloves up to her elbows and the boy wore a black sweatshirt, black t-shirt, jeans, sneakers. "Okiku, Tarq" said Alice and they stood next to the other contestants. Then a boy got off the helicopter. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He wore a white vee neck, Tight jeans and flip flops. "Hello Willam" said Alice. Willam nodded and stood next to the other contestants as the helicopter left the mountain. The chopper was followed by another helicopter. A boy then got off the helicopter. He had brown almond shaped eyes and black flat shaped hair. He wore a black business suit with a blood red tie and black church shoes. He had a Axe strapped to his back. "Welcome Jerome" said Alice. Jerome gave Alice a high five and stood next to the other contestants. "That is one big Axe" said Tarq just looking in awe at the Axe. "Thanks, i hand crafted Betty myself" said Jerome. Soon a girl got off the helicopter. She had bright red eyes and silvery white, silky, straight hair. She wore a white sleeveless sundress and a pair of red sandals. "Emily, remember the arrangements" said Alice. "What arrangements, i thought Chris was supposed to host this season" questioned Emily. "Chris is not here, so i will be taking place of the arrangements" said Alice

Confessional Begin

Okiku: Arrangements. Interesting

Emily: I guess i have no choice but to trust her

Confessional End

As Emily stood next to the other contestants, a boy got off the plane. He had light brown eyes and he was bald. "He wore a long sleeved yellow jacket with the words 'Oppai', long blue pants and black shoes. "Saitama, you arrived" said Alice. Saitama just stood next to the other contestants. Soon a girl got off the plane. She had light brown eyes and curly brown hair. She wore Dark blue sweater with a white V-neck shirt underneath, blue jean shorts and fingerless red gloves. "Um, i forgot your name, please say it to all of us" said Alice with a sarcastic tone. The girl just stared and scurried over to the other contestants. "Come on Annaleise" said Alice as another girl got off the chopper. She had blue eyes, and blonde hair flowing to her shoulders. She wore a pink Crops top White Shorts and pink tongs. "Hello Sabrina" said Alice. Sabrina scanned the contestants. "Pathetic" she said and stood next to the other contestants. The helicopter left. Alice looked at the camera and said "We have our first 10 contestants". "The rest will come after the break" "See you then" said Alice

-Commercials-

The camera faded in on the current contestants, Alexandra, Isaiah, Okiku, Tarq, Willam, Jerome, Emily, Saitama, Annaleise and Sabrina. "And we are back" said Alice off screen. "The camera zoomed out and showed Alica and the 10 contestants on the mountain. Soon a third helicopter landed. A boy got off the chopper. The boy had round, brown eyes, and a short curly afro. He wore a black shirt with white guitar on it, shredded black jeans, black converse. "Jay" said Alice as he stood next to the other contestants and a girl got out of the helicopter. She had round, blue eyes and pink hair tied into a ponytail. "Welcome Cornelia" said Alice. Cornelia looked around her surroundings, nodded and stood next to the other contestants. Then a boy got out of the helicopter. He had brown eyes and brown wavy hair. He wore a Black hoodie with green T-shirt underneath, Khaki cargo shorts and hiking boots. "Hello Mitchell" said Alice. Mitchell stood next to the other contestants and another girl got off the plane. She had dark brown eyes, and a black, messy ponytail. She wore A bright graphic hoodie wrapped around her hips and a teal tank top with worn, faded boyfriend jeans and white Nike sneakers; topped with a tangle of beaded necklaces and funky patterned, thick, bangles. "Welcome to Total Drama Advance, Indigo" welcomed Alice. Indigo. "This mountain is bursting with inspiration" said Indigo. "Thank you, now please go stand with the other contestants replied Alice, Slightly annoyed. Then a boy got off the helicopter. He had long, messy black hair and slightly lavender eyes. He wore a very loose fitting long-sleeved shirt with a Mario mushroom on it, baggy jeans and orange runners. "Hello Layne" said Alice. Layne just scurried over to the other contestants and stood next to Alexandra who was slightly blushing.

Confessional Begin

Alexandra: OK, he is a bit cute but i doubt that something will ever happen between us. Right?

Confessional End

The third helicopter got off the mountain and no helicopter arrived for quite some time. "Uh, where is the final 9" questioned Annaleise, finally breaking her science. "Hold on" said Alice as she talks through a walkie talkie. Once she is done five minutes later she says to the contestants "Turns out they scheduled course for a different mountain so we are going to have to walk there, follow me" she said and started to walk into the forest below. *static*

The contestants are walking together in the following groups, Alexandra and Layne, Okiku and Tarq, Sabrina and Emily, Annaleise and Jerome, Isaiah and Jay, Willam and Saitama, And last but not least, Cornelia, Mitchell and Indigo. At the group of Okiku and Tarq. "It is amazing we both got accepted" said Okiku excitedly. "I thought you were against doing this, Kiki" replied Tarq. "Hey, a person's mood is allowed to change" said Okiku. "Plus our new host seems to be much nicer than Chris". "I don't know, she seems a little bit...off" said Tarq staring at Alice. Okiku immediately gets the wrong idea. She suddenly squeals in excitement but also quietly at the same time.

Confessional Begin

Okiku: I think i know Tarq likes

Tarq: Please shoot me now

Confessional End

Meanwhile at the group of Alexandra and Layne. "Sooo, nice to meet you" said Alexandra. "I'm Layne by the way, but call me Swift" said Layne. "I'm Alexandra, but Alex is fine" she said, putting emphasis on the last part. Alexandra starts twiddling her thumbs. "So, what do you like" asks Layne. "Oh, games and anime" replied Alexandra. "Cool, i love games" said Layne. "Oh Really" said Alexandra

Confessional Begin

Alexandra: He likes games, maybe we could go on a gaming date after-No Alexandra, keep your head in the game

Layne: Alex seems a bit distant, i wonder what is in that head of hers

Confessional End

At the group of Willam and Saitama, everything was silent. Until Willam started to twitch. Saitama stopped in his tracks and said "Are you OK". Willam then ripped off his clothes and was wearing different clothes underneath. Willam was now wearing a short, tight white spaghetti strap dress with tiny cherries printed on them and matching red heels. His hair also changed to blonde curly hair that reached to Willam's sholders. "Ciao, my name is Willam" said Willam in a feminine voice. "Uh, Hi" questioned Saitama confused at the change. "What you looking at, we have to win the race" said Willam as he (or she) rushed ahead. Saitama just stood there confused

Confessional begin

Saitama: That person is weird

Willam: So i may be a bit of a drag, but who cares

Confessional End

Meanwhile, at the group of Sabrina and Emily: "So you are a crazy person" said Sabrina. "Noooooo way" said Emily. "Are you kidding yourself" "Excuse me" said Sabrina. "That is what you think" said Emily. "Well excuse me" "What is going on here" said Sabrina

Confessional Begin

Sabrina: That lady is creeping me out

Emily: No you shut up. You shut up. You should shut up for all of eternity.

Confessional End

At the group of Cornelia, Mitchell and Indigo, nothing was really happening. "So do you like chess" questioned Cornelia. "But what about a talk about risks" said Mitchell. "Nothing beats a good adventure" said Indigo. Obviously there compensation was not going to well

Confessional Begin

Cornelia: I wonder why

Mitchell: I was partnered up

Indigo: Inspiration flows from the confessions

Confessional End

At the group of Isaiah and Jay, "Don't you love Rock music" said Jay. "Haven't really tried it" replied Isaiah with no enthusiasm. "Come on, i have some cheezels" said Jay. "What are those" said Isaiah, with a bit more interest. Jay pulls a packet of cheezels out of his pocket. "They are basically some small cheese wheels, come from Australia". Jay pops a few into his mouth and Isaiah just takes one and tries it.

Confessional Begin

Isaiah: Wow, these 'Cheezels' are actually pretty dang good

Jay: He is in a better life now

Confessional End

Last but not least, at the group of Annaleise and Jerome, Jerome was talking non stop about his Axe. It looked as it was starting to annoy Annaleise.

Confessional Begin

Annaleise: God, he annoyed me. I couldn't even interrupt

Jerome: Hopefully Annaleise was not too annoyed at me talking about Betty.

Confessional End

Soon they arrived at the mountain and the nine remaining contestants where already standing there. "Sorry, Lets meet the final 9 contestants". A girl stepped forward. She had natural, long, blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She wore A teal and black shirt that has an elephant in it, Grey leggings, three inch black boots, Hooped earrings and a white and Grey scarf. "This is Rainey" said Alice. Rainey went and stood next to the other contestants and another boy stood forward. He had shaggy, chestnut brown hair and deep violet eyes. He wore A white dress shirt with a Grey vest with thin white stripes and black slacks with black dress shoes. "Say hello to Tyler" said Alice. "Scuse me Madam, but i would prefer to introduce myself" said Tyler. "Hello, i am Tyler Lakewood and i would like to thank the very nice pro-ducers, for allowing me on their show" said Tyler and he walked over to the other contestants. "Oh Kay, here is Danielle" said Alice. Danielle had blue hair reaching to her back and hazel eyes. She wore A purple silk kimono, loose white t-shirt covered with splatters of paint, faded denim skirt, and purple Doctor Martens. Danielle moved over to the other contestants as a girl stepped forward. She had bright purple hair that goes down to her mid back and is let down and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a Dark purple crop top, fake black leather jacket, dark wash ripped skinny jeans and beat up black converse. "Welcome Sara" said Alice. "At least you got my name right" said Sara as she stood next to the other contestants. A boy stood forward. He had messy brown hair and hazelnut eyes. He wore a white DC t-shirt , black jeans and black shoes. "This is Ethan" said Alice as Ethan walked over to the other group of contestants and a girl stood forward. She had light brown wavy hair and green eyes. She wore a orange jacket, a white shirt with the words Surf Up, blue shorts and red sandals. "Say hello to Vera" said Alice. Vera just waved to the other contestants before scurrying over. A boy stood forward. He had Short untamed white hair and crimson red eyes. He wore A open chest black shirt with long black pants and a long white overcoat, a silver necklace hanging down with a Chinese symbol attached. "Welcome Ragnarok" said Alice. "Ragna, you made it" said Saitama. "Hey Saita" said Ragnarok as he walked over. "Just be quite so we can introduce the other contestants" yelled Alice. Everyone was shocked at her yelling. "Here is Skyler" said Alice back in her normal voice. She had white-pinkish, pixie looking hair and dark brown eyes. Skyler wore a Black ripped skinny jeans, black combat boots with dark red laces, a self made "Twenty One Pilots" crop top that exposes her midriff, topped off with a black leather jacket. "Hello bitches" said Skyler as she walked towards the other contestants who were shocked at her out of nowhere swearing. Soon a boy stood forward. He had black hair and Grey eyes. He wore the epic riot gear from Fallout: New Vegas. "Welcome Christopher" said Alice. Christopher walked over to the other contestants. "Hello 24 contestants, you have been accepted for Total Drama Advance. Lets go to the place where you will be staying" said Alice to the Contestants. They then walked into the forest.

They arrived at four cabins. The ones on the far left and the far right are the sleeping cabins. The one on the middle left is the kitchen. Chef is in there to cook you food. "So Chris got fired but Chef didn't" questioned Christopher. "Don't question it" Alice said. "The one on the middle right is the lounge, it is where both teams can meet and interact. On the mountain behind the cabins is the campfire where we will eliminate a contestant" said Alice. "Any questions?" Asked Alice. "Yeah, what are the teams" asked Okiku" "Oh yeah" replied Alice. "The following people, please step forward" "Alexandra, Isaiah, Okiku, Willam, Sabrina, Jay, Cornelia, Mitchell, Rainey, Tyler, Indigo, and Ragnarok" said Alice. These people stood forward. "You will be forever known as the Fiery Dragons". A orange logo of a dragon breathing fired appeared above them.

Confessional Begin

Alexandra: I'm not on the same team as Layne but i should have fun

Isaiah: Hmm, this team i shall all beat

Okiku: Why am i not with Tarq

Willam: *No longer Drag* My team should be fun

Sabrina: Pathetic. I shall win this competition

Jay: *is rocking out on guitar*

Cornelia: The Pink knight will play gracefully through this game

Mitchell: This is a risk on this team. I love it

Rainey: I am no longer bound by my father's rules and free to do what ever i want

Tyler: I doubt any of these people are gentleman or lady-like

Indigo: I am going to enjoy my time here

Ragnarok: I'm not with Saitama, I'll have to control my anger on my own

Confessional end

"The rest of you, Emily, Tarq, Annaleise, Jerome, Danielle, Saitama, Vera, Ethan, Skyler, Layne, Christopher, Sara" "You will be known as the dangerous Griffins. A blue logo of griffin appeared above them.

Confessional Begin

Emily: Hee Hee, i love this team

Tarq: I'm kinda bummed that i am not with Kiki, but oh well

Annaleise: *sits there quietly*

Jerome: Betty, my sweet Axe, we shall enjoy this game

Danielle: My power of art shall paint my path

Saitama: Hopefully Ragna can control his outbursts

Vera: I should be able to create some friends here

Ethan: I love the supernatural. I hope someone here has powers.

Skyler: This going down with a ass

Layne: I'm pretty antisocial, I'll probably lose

Christopher: I just love Fallout

Sara: I am a much better rebel then Duncan, but i am going to win

Confessional End

"Fiery Dragons get the left, Dangerous Griffins get the right" said Alice. "Meet me at the campfire latertonightfor a party to celebrate" said Alice. The contestants cheered but as they tried to head to the cabins, Alice stopped them. "We need a promo shot said Alice. The contestants agreed and took the photo. "See you later" said Alice as the contestants left for the cabins.

**Chapter One is Done. So if you're OC was accepted how do you think i played them. Is there any changes you would like me to make. And now for my annual Question thing**

**Question of the Chapter: Who is your favourite contestant?**

**So thanks again for reading. Chapter two should be ready aoon and we can have a party. :D I hope you had a good easter break(I sure did) and i will see you next time for Total Drama Advance**

_-Adro02 :p_


	4. The Party of a Lifetime (Part 2)

**Two chapters in one day, i am on a roll :D. So i would like to thank Guest, Sato Fumiko and Sara The Queen for reviewing, glad to herar i'm doing good. So thanks to everyone for reading if you do and lets begin the chapter.**

At the boys side of the fiery dragons cabin, they were unpacking. "Wow, i love this show already" said Mitchell. "I know, right" said William who was currently in Drag. "I mean, we have a better host, much nicer living arrangements and all teams have a party on the first day". "Yeah i know" said Jay who was rocking out on his gutair. Meanwhile at the girls side, Alexandra laid on her bed thinking. "You ok" asked Kooky. "Yeah, i'm fine" said Alexandra. "Well you better hurry up, we have to get ready" said Okiku. "Sure" replied Alexandra in a uneasy tone

Confessional Begin

Alexandra: This Party is really not that interesting right now. I wonder why

Okiku: Alexandra is clearly thinking right now. About what though? No, i shouldn't pry into people's business

Confessional End

Alexandra pulled a Playstaion Vita out of her pocket and started watching some Anime while Okiku just continued unpacking. Meanwhile Sabrina was overhearing their talk. "This should be useful" said Sabrina. At the boys side of the Dangerous Griffins Cabin, the boys where just lying down. "Hey, any of you have a lady back home" asked Jerome. "No" replied almost everyone. Wait, almost. "Kinda" replied Tarq. "Well hope it goes good for ya" said Saitama. "We better get ready" said Ethan. "They all got dressed for the party.

Confessional Begin

Tarq: Why am i like this *begins banging head on wall*

Christopher: These people are not prepared

Confessional End

At the girls side of the cabin, they where just getting ready. "You are a artist" asked Indigo. "Yeah, i love art, it allows me to express myself" replied Danielle. "Cool, i also really enjoy art" said Indigo. "Art is just a game" said Emily. "That is a weird comment" said Vera.

Confessional Begin

Emily: Hee Hee

Indigo: Is that girl crazy or something

Confessional End

Many hours later it was time for the party. The contestants began to walk towards the campfire. Layne wore A gray suit with white dress shoes. Tyler wore A black suit with brown dress shoes. Ethan wore a short sleeved button green and white shirt, blue jeans and white shoes. Indigo wore A shimmery, indigo-colored, floor-length, single-strapped evening gown with a large silver statement necklace, a thin silver bracelet, silver knee-high gladiator sandals and her hair in a low chignon. Mitchell wore Jeans with white dress shirt w/ red bow tie. Rainey wore a black one sleeved dress with sequins at the top, diamond earrings, silver scrappy stilettos. Cornelia wore a pink dress. Jerome wore his normal outfit. Danielle wore a Floaty light purple maxi-dress, purple and white platform trainer. Willam, out of Drag wore a black turtleneck, brown jacket, brown slacks, black shoes, and a black belt. Ragnarok wore his normal attire. Saitama wore a simple black tuxedo. Okiku wore a white kimono and white heeled sandals. Tarq wore a tuxedo with a red tie. Emily wore A white maxi dress with red pumps and a ruby necklace. Alexandra wore a plain long lavender dress with black flats. Vera wore a emerald dress. Christopher wore A white Button up shirt, a black vest, Black bow tie, a fedora hat, black slacks, and shoes. Sabrina wore a pink strapless dress with a sliver necklace and pink high heels. Skyler wore A black button up long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a Caribbean blue bow tie, black dress up slacks and black converse and glasses. Sara had Her hair in a messy bun, and wore a strapless black dress that reaches her knees and high heel black boots. Jay wore a blue button down shirt, black dress pants and shoes. Annaleise wore a black knee length dress. And last but not least, Isaiah wore A tuxedo with no tie.

They eventually arrived at the campfire and Alice and Chef was waiting for them. Alice was wearing her standard clothes while Chef was wearing a waiter uniform and holding a tray of shrimp. "Contestants, you look great" said Alice to the happiness of them. "It is a party and it is in all of your honour". "Let's Party".

The party went on for a few hours. They ate, chat and overall had a good time. Then it was time for a game of Spin the Bottle. After enough pressure, Alexandra went first. It landed on Layne. After they kissed it was Tarq's turn. He landed Okiku. After much more kissing the game was over. "It is time for the first challenge" announced Alice to the shock of the contestants. "It is a dance off" yelled Alice. "All of you will start dancing, when you mess up or give up you are out, the last person on wins immunity for their team". The dance off began. Everyone started dancing except for Tyler who was removed from the challenge. It seemed to be going well until Layne had a gag reflex and knocked some team members over. Eventually it came down to the final two, Okiku and Annaleise. 1 hour passed and no winner seemed insight until Annaleise grew tired and gave up. "The Fiery Dragons Win" announced Alice. "Dragons, you may head back to your cabin, while the Griffins must stay here and eliminate someone". The Fiery Dragons headed back to the camp while the Dangerous Griffins prepared to vote.

Votes:

Emily: This sucks, but Annaleise gave it up, my vote is for her

Tarq: Man, my vote is for Layne, he should of been better

Annaleise: Definitely Layne

Jerome: Sorry Annaleise

Danielle: Annaleise has my vote

Saitama: I have to vote for Annaleise

Vera: Layne knocked me down, That is why i must vote for him

Ethan: I see no reason to vote for anyone but Layne

Skyler: Layne the Bastard is going home

Layne: Annaleise, Sorry

Christopher: Layne is going, i just know it

Sara: Annaleise is out

"We had very interesting votes" said Alice. "If i call your name, come and get your marshmallow". "Sara, Emily, Christopher, Vera, Ethan, Jerome, Danielle, Saitama, Skyler and Tarq". These people collected the marshmallows leaving only one left. Layne and Annaleise were remaining. "This was tied, so we have to do a tiebreaker" said Alice. "What is it?" asked Layne. "We are going to have a dance off between the two of you" replied Alice. The dance off began. Both of them was not trying very well. Soon after 5 minutes in fact, Layne had another gag reflex. "Sorry Layne, but you are now eliminated" said Alice. Layne sighed and followed Alice into the forest.

When they came out of the forest, they arrived at a giant wooden slingshot. "Presenting, the Slingshot of Shame" announced Alice. Layne prepared to get onto the slingshot before someone shouted "Wait". Alexandra walked out of the forest. "I wish you did not have to go" said Alexandra. "Hey, its OK Alex" said Layne. Layne then pulled Alexandra into a kiss. After they broke away, Layne hopped into the slingshot and was slung into a nearby town.

"That is it for the first episode" said Alice on a plain mountain. "Find out what happens next on TOTAL DRAMA ADVANCE!". The camera then fades to black

Layne's Auditon Tape: "Hello, whoever watches this. My name is Layne Swift, but everyone calls me Swift. I would be a pretty good contestant, and hopefully I can make it to the end. I also r-really need some friends so..."

Layne takes a deep breath and throws his hands behind his head.  
"I really need the money as well. I can't live alone like this as I'm speaking. Just please pick me..." He sighs. Layne reaches for the camera to stop it, and switches it off.

**So sorry to Takua the Chronicler for Layne's elimination, but at least he got some good experiences. So that is chapter 2. Time for the thingy**

**Question of the Chapter: What did you think of Layne**

**I thought he was actually a fun person to read about. So i will probably upload a few Mansion Getaway chapters next, this will be nicer. So thanks for reading if you did and i will see you next time**

_-Adro02_

24\. Layne 23. 22. 21. 20. 19. 18. 17. 16. 15. 14. 13. 12. 11. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.


	5. The Power of Geekiness (Part 1)

**Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter Two. Let me say that this episode involved a lot of studying. But school is starting up soon D:. So that means i am going to need a scedule. So my idea is that there will be a chapter every 2nd day, excluding every 2nd weekend. Don't ask why this scedule works, it is just a bit personal. So lets get this awsowme chapter out of the way. Hope you enjoy the terrible theme song i wrote**

The camera faded on onto the mountain. "Last time on Total Drama Advance" said Alice, beginning the recap thingy. "We met our 24 contestants and had a party" "At the party, we had our first challenge, a dance off". "In the end, Okiku won immunity for the Fiery Dragons and Layne was the first sent home". "We are going to have to send someone home now on TOTAL DRAMA ADVANCE!"

[Theme Song Begin]

Camera pushes through some stuff, breaking them

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine

Indigo and Danielle are painting

You guys are on my mind

Ethan is writing some notes

You asked me what I wanted to be

Vera is just relaxing on he bed

And now I think the answer is plain to see

Okiku and Tarq are swimming in the lake

I want to be famous

Saitama is doing push ups

I want to live close to the sun

Layne and Alexandra is playing video games

Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.

Mitchell fails to land on mattresses, to the shock of Ragnarok and Sara

Everything to prove nothing in my way

Christopher and Tyler are watching Old TV shows

I'll get there one day

Skyler is in a argument with Jerome

Cause I want to be famous

Sabrina is over watching Emily

Nanana'nanaana nana nana

Annaleise is sitting alone

I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous

Isaiah and Jay are eating Cheezels

I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous

Rainey, Cornelia and Willam are having a average talk

[Whistle's to theme]

Okiku and Tarq lean in for a kiss, but are interrupted by a explosion in the background.

[Theme Song End]

The contestants where in the dining cabin having breakfast. "I don't call this actual food" said Danielle. "You here, You eat it" said Chef, dumping more gunk onto Danielle's Tray. Danielle went and sat at the Dangerous Griffin's Table. "We have to avoid losing again" said Saitama as he slammed his had against the table. "We have to put all of our powers forward to defeat the other team in this week's challenge" said Ethan. "This is not some cartoon Ethan" said Tarq. "I don't know, this could be Batman" said Emily. "Well we must try our best" said Jerome.

Meanwhile at the Fiery Dragons table, "This winning streak must be kept up" said Ragnarok. "We will win today's Challenge" said Okiku. "Are you sure about this" said Jay. "Its a calculated Risk" said Mitchell. "Its just winning a challenge" said Rainey. "What could possibly go wrong".

Out in the forest, one of the interns was sneaking around. He stepped on a twig and crows flew out of the trees. He slowly continued walking until he reached a open circle in the middle of the forest. He slowly looked around and saw a figure in the shadows. The figure ran into the forest and appeared in the shadows behind the intern. "You prepared" said the Shadow. "Yes, i planted the bomb" said The Intern. "Good, we still must wait" said the figure.

5 minutes later at the dining room, Alice walked into the room. "Ready for today's challenge" said Alice. The contestants cheered. "What is it" said a excited Indigo. "It is a quiz" said Alice. "Are you serious" said Cornelia. "I don't make the challenges" said Alice. "OK, each of you will answer at least one question" "If you get it right, you earn your team a point" "Most points at the end wins". "We are short one member" said Annaleise. "Oh yeah, Dragons choose one of your team members to sit out" said Alice. "I will" said Ragnarok.

"The theme is" said Alice. She then spun a wheel. It landed on a picture of nerdy glasses. "Nerdy stuff" said Alice. "Please put one member from each team forward" said Alice. The Dragons put forward Rainey while the Griffins put forward Emily. "First question, in what comic was The Joker introduced" said Alice. Both where stumped till Emily pressed her buzzer. "Batman Issue One" said Emily. "Correct". It was then Mitchell's and Skyler's Turn. "In the Anime, Sword Art Online, what is the name of the main MMO" questioned Alice. Mitchell buzzed in immediately. "The answer is uhhhhhhh" said Mitchell. "Mitchell you are out of time, Skyler?" Asked Alice. "Its the title, Sword Art Online" said Skyler. "Correct" said Alice. The Dragons groaned at Mitchell's Quick answering.

Saitama and Jay went to answer the next question. "In the game, The Force Unleashed, who can you find trapped in Carbonite" said Alice. Both were trumped for so long that they ran out of time. This time Alexandra and Ethan where up. "Who is the creator of Spiderman" said Alice. After a few seconds, both buzzed in at the same time. "Stan Lee" said Ethan just before Alexandra. "Correct" said Alice. "The scores are 3 to 0, Griffins" said Alice. "What" said Willam. "Basically the Griffins are winning" said Alice.

Indigo and Tarq stood up for the next round. "Which Anime had the Ultimate Ninja Storm game series" said Alice. They waited for a bit before Indigo buzzed in. "I believe that was the Naruto series" she answered. "Correct" announced Alice. Then Willam and Sara stood up to answer a question. "So Far, How many Doctor Who's have there been" said Alice. After two minutes Sara buzzed in. "50" answered Sara. "Incorrect" said Alice. Willam then buzzed in. "There has been Thirteen Doctors" said Willam. "Correct" said Alice. The fiery dragons cheered. "Who will go up next?" Asked Alice. "Find out after the break on TOTAL DRAMA ADVANCE!" She shouted.

**There is part one of episode two. So hopefully you enjoyed this. Some people suggested more detail in challenges and longer chapters so i was happy to oblige. Who is the mysterious stranger who has had a intern place a bomb. The intern**

**is breaking show rules, arrest him immediately. So time ofr my annual question thing.**

**Question of the Chapter: Who do you think the stranger is?**

**Ae they the same stranger from myst O.O Well, see you Saturday.**

_-Adro02_


	6. The Power of Geekiness (Part 2)

**When did i say i would publish a chapter, two days after each other. It is three days after. Sorry for not getting this out sooner, but i did not have a chapter in time. But anyway, here is a chapter for you guys thatbis really, like really short.**

The camera faded in. "Welcome back" said Alice. "The scores for our quiz are currently 3-2, with the Griffins in the lead, 5 more rounds to go". Cornelia and Jerome stood forward. "How many Flash's have there been" Jerome buzzed in a few minutes later. "I believe there has been 4 of them" he answered. "Correct". Sabrina and Vera stood up for their team. "Who is the first Assassin in the Assassin Creed Games" asked Alice. both were stumped so they ran out of time. Tyler and Christopher stood up for their turn. "What Anime features the Saiyan Race" A few minutes in, Tyler buzzed in. "That should be Dragon Ball Z" replied Tyler. "Correct" said Alice. "The Dragons have Three Points and the Griffins have Four" said Alice. Isaiah and Danielle stood up to answer. "Name the main artist for the original Teen Titans Comic Book Series" asked Alice. Eventually, Isaiah buzzed in. "George Perez" said Isaiah. "Correct" said Alice. Annaleise and Okiku stood up to answer the question. "What race in the Final Fantasy Series has bird like features" asked Alice. Both were stumped so they ran out of time. "The scores are tied so send your best members forward for a tiebreaker" said Alice. "Alexandra and Ethan were put forward. "Who is also known as the Man of Steel" said Alice. Both buzzed in straight away and both said Superman simultaneously it seemed. "We have to slow that down" said Alice. After watching the Slow-Mo, Ethan was granted Victory. "The Dangerous Griffins win" announces Alice. "Dragons, i shall see you in Elimination tonight" said Alice.

Votes:

Alexandra: Maybe if i was faster, but Mitchell's Risk taking put me in that spot, mine vote is for him.

Isaiah: I have to say Mitchell

Okiku: I'm sorry Alexandra, but you failed against Ethan Twice

Willam: *In Drag* Sorry Hun, my vote is for Alexandra

Sabrina: My vote is for Mitchell

Jay: Sorry Mitchell

Cornelia: I can only see a reason for Mitchell to go

Mitchell: Alexandra Obviously, she is going

Rainey: I am voting for Alexandra

Tyler: Mitchell made a wrong choice

Indigo: Alexandra has to go

Ragnarok: I really have to vote for Mitchell

"If i call your name, please collect your Marshmallows" said Alice. "Ragnarok, Indigo, Tyler, Cornelia, Okiku, Rainey, Jay, Willam, Isaiah, Sabrina" said Alice. Only Alexandra and Mitchell remained. "The final Marshmallow goes to" said Alice. "Alexandra" said Alice. Alexandra breathed a sigh of relief and collected her Marshmallow. "Mitchell, you have been eliminated, follow me" Alice said. Mitchell followed Alice into the forest.

Alice and Mitchell arrived on the mountain. Mitchell looked at the slingshot and said "Cool" said Mitchell. He hopped in excitedly and was flung into a nearby town. "That is it for this episode" said Alice to the camera. "Tune in next time for TOTAL DRAMA ADVANCE"

The intern from earlier walked through the forest one more time and stopped at the same place. The shadow was there. "The Risky Guy is gone, now we can do more" said the Intern. "Good, yet we must wait" said the Figure. "You have been waiting since season one to get this done" questioned the Intern. "Yes, but there is still more to do" said the Figure. "Just wait" The screen fades to black

Mitchell's Audition Tape: *Camera points at Mitchell in a small plastic box.* "HEY TOTAL DRAMA DUDES! HERE's WHY YOU SHOULD ACCEPT ME!" Camera zooms out and is revealed that he's on top of a very steep hill, with amateur pads at the foot of the hill. He pushes himself down and he zooms down the hill. His shouts of joy turn to fear as he looses control and crashes next to pads and matresses. He starts to laugh "hahaha, awesome dude."

**Sorry to MrLoveMuffin for Mitchell's Elimmation. He was a good Charcter. I am really sorry. So sorry the chapter was short. It is hard to create long chapters after all the describing of the charcters is done. But next chapter, Lentgh should rise as it is time for the fear factor. I am going to start writing after i finish this. Also i have something to say. This story has reached 1000 views. Thank you so much. As a special thanks, i am announcing a season 2 of Total Drama Advance. 14 contestants will return along with two brand new ones. I will not get anyone to send in a charcter i have got a basic idea of who i want and am contacting their creators. So thanks again for reading. Here is my question**

**Question of the Chapter: What did you think of Mitchell. I will see you all tomorrow.**

_-Adro02_

24\. Layne 23. Mitchell


	7. I'm Falling for You (Part 1)

**Wow, what day is it? I'm really Sorry it took so long and there is only about 700 words of content in this chapter excluding author's notes. Sowwy ); I've been distracted with School Work, Other Fanfiction, Season Two, Video Games, The SAO light novels and SAO II. As you can tell by the title, there is some romance. One couple will be revealed this chaoter and another next chappie. This chapter is mostly interactions and part of the fear Factor. About it, some of the fears are hard to write so if you see a 's' in brackets next to your OCs fear in the list below, i am skipping them. As a apolgy, they automatically get a pass, so yay.** **Here is the list.**

Tyler: Heights **h**

Ethan: Clowns

Indigo: Clowns

Rainey: Spiders

Cornelia: Cats

Jerome: Losing a fight to a swordsman

Danielle: Wasps

Willam: Lightning storms

Ragnarok: Death

Saitama: Buried Alive

Okiku: Drunk Men

Tarq: Hospitals

Emily: Being Weak

Alexandra: Spiders

Vera: Her Dad

Christopher: Truly Falling in love (S)

Sabrins: Animals

Skyler: The Future (S)

Sara: Heights

Jay: Octopuses

Annaleise: Snakes

Isaiah: Spiders

**Here is the episode.**

The screen fades in on Alice atop a mountain. "Last time on Total Drama Advance" We begin to see flashes of the previous episode. "We were answering nerdy questions on Anime, Comics and Games" "In the tiebreaker round against Ethan and Alexandra, Ethan won by a few milliseconds and the Fiery Dragons eliminated Mitchell". "Let's see what happens next on TOTAL DRAMA ADVANCE!"

[Theme Song Begin]

Camera pushes through some stuff, breaking them

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine

Indigo and Danielle are painting

You guys are on my mind

Ethan is writing some notes

You asked me what I wanted to be

Vera is just relaxing on he bed

And now I think the answer is plain to see

Okiku and Tarq are swimming in the lake

I want to be famous

Saitama is doing push ups

I want to live close to the sun

Layne and Alexandra is playing video games

Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.

Mitchell fails to land on mattresses, to the shock of Ragnarok and Sara

Everything to prove nothing in my way

Christopher and Tyler are watching Old TV shows

I'll get there one day

Skyler is in a argument with Jerome

Cause I want to be famous

Sabrina is over watching Emily

Nanana'nanaana nana nana

Annaleise is sitting alone

I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous

Isaiah and Jay are eating Cheezels

I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous

Rainey, Cornelia and Willam are having a average talk

[Whistle's to theme]

Okiku and Tarq lean in for a kiss, but are interrupted by a explosion in the background.

[Theme Song End]

The Fiery Dragons were heading back from Elimination. "Sucks that we lost" said Alexandra. "It is kinda your fault" said Willam. "Shut up" said Rainey. As they slowly walked back to their cabin. Something rustled in the shadows. Cornelia noticed it and looked at the direction. She eventually shrugged it off and walked back to camp.

The next morning the lounge was empty except for two contestants. They were Annaleise and Isaiah. Annaleise was sitting alone reading while Isaiah was trashing the place. "Um, could you please be more quiet" said Annaleise in a shy voice. "What, i can't hear you" Isaiah joked. Annaleise tried to go back to her book, but the noise was getting too much. Annaleise slammed the book down and started to leave. "Hey, i was just kiddin' around" said Isaiah and stopped making nosies. Annaleise stopped and looked behind her. Isaiah was holding his hands up in the air. Annaleise smiled and sat back down.

Confessional Begin

Annaleise: OK, why did i sit back down.

Isaiah: I was just joking. This is not some lame romantic movie.

Emily: *Manically Laughs*

Confessional End

The Intern arrived at the area once more. "Took me forever, but i wrote up our plans" he Said. The figure walked in. "Good, we are only so far away" said the figure. The Intern then said "Why are you doing this even". "Haven't i already told you, This show needs Death, i have come here to supply it" the figure replied. "Someone will catch us" said the Intern. "Just you wait" said The Figure.

The campers where in the dining hall having some yucky grub for breakfast. Soon Alice walked into the dining room. "Hello contestants, ready to start today's challenge" said Alice. "No" said Skyler. "Too bad, because today's challenge is the Fear Factor. "Shouldn't we have revealed our fears first though?" Questioned Sara. "No, because when you signed up, you put down your fears" Alice replied.

Confessional Begin

Skyler: Dam, that stupid form

Confessional End

"OK, first, Tyler and Sara, time for you to face heights" said Alice. The aforementioned contestants exchange worried Glances. The camera flashes and we see them standing on a pane of glass high above the ground. Both of them where very tense. In the end, Tyler gave up but Sara stayed, earning her team a point.

"Ooh, Scaredy Cats" said Alice to the Camera. "Who will face their fears and who will fail". "Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ADVANCE!" said Alice. The camera then faded to black.

**Thanks for reading. Here is today's question.**

**Question of the Chapter: Who do you want to win.**

**Thanks for reading. Let's announce some details about Season Two. It will be called, Total Drama Advance: Generations. The first OC reaturning is Layne from Takua The Chronicler. So thank you for reading and i will see you next time.**

_-Adro02_


	8. I'm Falling for you (Part 2)

**Hooray for not following scedules. Or is it not hooray. Probably the last one. So how long did it take me to get this chapter out. Lets just say forever. But as i promised, another couple will be revealed. We also get more fears. Also, i foget to say i would skip someone else. But to keep it different from the other skips, it is a canon skip. So i can say Jerome's will be skipped. So lettuce begin.**

The screen fades in. "And welcome back to Total Drama Advance" said Alice. "Today is the Fear Factor Challenge" she said. "Skyler, time to face your fear" she said and Skyler look frightened. [Skip]. "Congratulations Skyler, you passed" Alice said. "Wait, what just hap" said Sara before Alice yelled "Shut Up".

"Christopher, it is your turn" Alice said. [Skip Again]. "Christopher has passed" Alice said. Okiku was about to but in but stopped herself. "Ethan and Indigo, would you guys like to see a clown. A clown rushed in front of the aforementioned pair. Both managed to face their fear. "Ah, Rainey, Alexandra and Isaiah, your fear is spiders" said Alice. The camera flashed to them in a room with a bunch of spiders.

Alexandra and Rainey managed to pass, but Isaiah. He screamed like a little girl, enough said. "Ooh, Cornelia, here is a kitten" said Alice, throwing Cornelia a little tiny cat. Unfortunately, Cornelia could not face her fear. In the end, The little kitten scratched Cornelia's face. "Could we get the medic in here" said Alice. While Chef put Cornelia on a stretcher, even though it wasn't necessary, Alice gave the next fear. "Jerome, losing a fight to a swordsman" said Slice confused. "Yeah" said Jerome.

Um, this will take so much work to get prepared, so, you get a free victory" said Alice. Jerome cheered as Alice gave the next fear. "Danielle, a little bird told me that you are afraid of wasps" said Alice. Chef wearing a bee keeping suit walked over to Danielle with a jar containing a wasp. Before Chef opened the jar, Danielle said "I wish not to do my fear".

"OK, well, Willam, your fear is lightning storms, and i think a storm is coming" said Alice. Nothing happened for a few seconds. "I said i think a storm is happening" Alice said with a high tone. Then out of nowhere some lightning noises sounded. But Willam knew it was fake and passed his fear. "Dang it" said Alice.

"Ragnarok, Death is your fear" said Alice. "Well, we will kill you but revive you, i think" said Alice as Chef burst in with a really sharp knife. Ragnarok knew that he had to forfeit. "Saitama, Being Buried alive, to make it original we will put you in a straitjacket" said Alice. Saitama gulped and walked to the beach.

At the beach there was a glass box with a long pole sticking out of it. "We will put you in for 1 hour, or until you give up, got that maggot" said Chef. Saitama with a blank expression on his face got into the straitjacket and hopped in the box. But as Chef was about to close the doors, he refused to do his fear. "Okiku, your turn, drunk men, and since we want to save time, this drunk man will be your father Vera"

Confessional Begin

Vera: Aw, Come on

Alice: I do not know why am i having a fun time

Confessional End

Vera's Drunk Dad busted into the room. "Why did you leave home you" said Vera's Dad before Okiku punched him. "Uh, thanks and no thanks" said Vera. "OK, i guess both of you pass you fear" said Alice. Both cheered and gave a hi five. "OK, Tarq, unfortunately you fears is a hospital". "And guess what we have someone who came from the hospital, more specifically, the psych wards" said Alice. Tarq gulped as and Emily were taken to a nearby Psych ward somewhere.

The screen flashes to Tarq being creeped out before running away. Emily just feels right at home.

Confessional Begin

Tarq: Screw. Alice

Emily: *Maniacally Laughs*

Confessional End

Back at Camp død, it was time for the next fear. "Emily, your fear is being weak" said Alice. "What does that mean" she replied. Chef then injected her with something. "This should make you feel weak for the next hour, however we do have the antidote" said Alice. "Just give me the dang antidote" said Emily. Chef injected her again.

"Sabrina, your fear is animals" said Alice. "Luckily, we still have the cat from before, and also a deer we found in the forest" said Alice. Sabrina was suddenly bounced on by the aforementioned animals. She managed to stay with them fir five minutes and she passed the fear. Then she went and threw up in a nearby toilet. "Jay, could you please hop in this tank" said Alice. "Easy" he replied.

Jay changed into his swim gear which had yellow swimming trunks and hopped into the tank. Then he looked behind him and saw his fear. "Say hello to the octopus" said Alice. Jay gulped but stayed in the tank with the octopus passing his fear. "Last but not least, Annaleise, your fear of snakes" said Alice.

They placed a really slimy snake on Annaleise's shoulders. She shivered and then flung it off her shoulders. "Annaleise, that means you do not pass your fear" said Alice. "And the winning team is, none of them". "Wait, so will there be a tie breaker" asked Tarq. "No, today was a reward challenge, and since it was a tie, no one gets the reward of having the day off at a nice relaxing spa" said Alice. The contestants groaned and headed back to the cabins.

"That was a fun day, tune in whenever the next episode happens on TOTAL DRAMA ADVANCE!" Said Alice. "Oh, i get it" said Alice to someone off screen as the camera fades to black.

The screen fades in again on Okiku and Tarq kissing. They eventually realize that they are being watched and shove it away. The screen then fades to black.

**Yay, no elimination :D. Hope you got the joke at the end. Also about the very end, I actually forgot about the fear so i kinda had to just slap it on. But at least this chapter is long. So now we have 3 couples revealed. And there is still two more. So my question is**

**Question of the chapter: Who else do you think is a couple.**

**So next chapter is a double. But after that is the Aftermath. So next chapter should hopefully be done in three days because i have a actual idea. So i will see you guys and gals next time**

_-Adro02 XD_


	9. Canoe Survivor (Part 1)

**So, i'm sorry. For both the time it took me to get this chapter out and how short it is. Life gets in the way sometimes and i always want a get a chapter out to you but always end up writing very little. And i should still be working on Total Drama Mansion Getaway but that is still going to have to wait. So let the chapter begin.**

The camera faded in on Alice on the flashback mountain. "Last time on Total Drama Advance" said Alice. "It was the fabled Fear Factor and i had SO much fun". "In the end, it was a tie and no one won the reward" said Alice. "It is time for another fun episode on TOTAL DRAMA ADVANCE!"

[Theme Song Begin]

Camera pushes through some stuff, breaking them

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine

Indigo and Danielle are painting

You guys are on my mind

Ethan is writing some notes

You asked me what I wanted to be

Vera is just relaxing on he bed

And now I think the answer is plain to see

Okiku and Tarq are swimming in the lake

I want to be famous

Saitama is doing push ups

I want to live close to the sun

Layne and Alexandra is playing video games

Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.

Mitchell fails to land on mattresses, to the shock of Ragnarok and Sara

Everything to prove nothing in my way

Christopher and Tyler are watching Old TV shows

I'll get there one day

Skyler is in a argument with Jerome

Cause I want to be famous

Sabrina is over watching Emily

Nanana'nanaana nana nana

Annaleise is sitting alone

I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous

Isaiah and Jay are eating Cheezels

I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous

Rainey, Cornelia and Willam are having a average talk

[Whistle's to theme]

Okiku and Tarq lean in for a kiss, but are interrupted by a explosion in the background.

[Theme Song End]

The screen fades in on the contestants in the lounge. "Wow, the last challenge sucked" said Isaiah. "Too bad none got the reward" said Alexandra. "Guys, brighten up, i have a feeling the next chapter will be fun" said Emily. "Wait, Chapter" said Sabrina.

Confessional Begin

Okiku: I think Emily has gone a bit crazy

Alexandra: Even though she called it a chapter, i think i could trust Emily on this one

Alice: I think it said in the contract not to break the fourth wall

Confessional End

Soon the contestants started to leave but Sabrina asked Jerome to stay behind. "I have something to say" said Sabrina looking down to the floor. "Well what is" said Jerome before he was cut off by Sabrina kissing him. "I think i like you" said Sabrina. "I do too" said Jerome blushing.

Confessional Begin

Jerome: Who knew i would be this lucky

Sabrina: He thinks i love him. Ha, he is a strong player, i could use that to my advantage

Confessional End

Out in the forest the intern walked into the open area as always. "Good morning, i believe we should be starting" he said. A figure walked in. "Yes, activate the bomb and make sure it is set for when there is only so many people in our way". "So about in 2 weeks". "No, whenever the event happens" said The figure. "Uhh, well ill go do it" said The Intern. He turned around, pulled a remote out of his chest pocket and hit the button.

Confessional Begin

Alexandra: Something weird has been happening recently,. I always hear nosies out in the forest

Skyler: Something Bitchy is happening out in the forest

Confessional End

**Told you it would be short. So sorry once again but the challange will stary next chapter so expect at least 1 thousand words in the main story :). So i am not going to give a date for the next chapter as i never follow it so what is the point. Just expect it whenever. So time for the question.**

**Question of the chapter: Who is your favourite couple.**

**I know i said there would be five, but the Sabrina and Jerome things i am counting as a couple and i decided against doing the other couple. I didn't know just where to put it in. I will reveal the removed couple when both of then are eliminated. Hopefully i remember. Wait, i just won a shark :D**

_-Adro02_


	10. Canoe Survivor (Part 2)

**Who is ready :D. So sorry it took so long. Hopefully the wait was worth it. Today we elimnate two more contestants. Not much to say as i am saving my rabling for the closing notes so lets begin.**

**Sato Fumiko: Thanks for your advice, just the first part completely ignores it i think. Thanks :D**

The contestants waited patiently in the dining cabin for Alice to arrive and give them the challenge, but it was taking a bit. "Where the hell is Alice" said Willam in drag mode. "Shut the hell up, you had to wait weeks anyway" barked Chef. "OK, jeez" replied Willam

Confessional Begin

Willam: Chef can get annoying, why did they bring him back.

Confessional End

Alice suddenly burst into the eating cabin. "What the f***" said Skyler. "Sorry, i was rushing to get here as someone forgot to come in and i had to set up the challenge" said Alice. "Contestants, today you will be racing in canoes". "Meet me at the river in 10". "Wait, this camp has a river" asked Alexandra. "Yeah, Camp død has a river" said Alice

At the river, the contestants were lining up in teams. "OK, teams, you will move your canoe down the river and do challenges along the way" said Alice. "Once you are done, you will sail back here and solve one last puzzle". "Bring out the canoes". Chef began towing a set of 6 person canoes tied together before going back to get another. "Oh yeah, the canoes will be strapped together, so pick two people to be the leaders".

The teams had decided who would be the leaders for this challenge. The Fiery Dragons chose Okiku and Jay, while the Dangerous Griffins chose Vera and Sara. The teams hopped in their canoes and began to move down the river. "OK, the left canoe, push, while the right canoe, pull" said Sara. The Dangerous Griffins moved forwards in a straight line. "I think they are heading the wrong way, we should be heading right" said Okiku. "Are you sure" said Jay. "Yes, on the path to the right" replied Okiku.

25 minutes later

The Fiery Dragons slowly canoed through the swamp. Oh yeah, they entered a swamp on the path on the right. "This is not the right path Okiku" said Cornelia.

"Sorry, let's just turn back" said Okiku. "Wait, which way did we come from" she questioned.

At the Dangerous Griffins, they had just arrived at the first challenge. There was a note on the river bank. "It says one person has to get off the canoe and meet us up the river" said Danielle. The contestants stared at her blankly. "Fine, I'll go do it" she said in a grumpy tone.

Confessional Begin

Danielle: Hope i don't have to literally drag my team to victory

Confessional End

Danielle got on to the path and started running down the path as the rest of the team started rowing down the river towards the pick up point. Meanwhile, the Fiery Dragons finally got out of the swamp and onto the path. "We have to hurry if we want to beat the other team" said Indigo.

Confessional Begin

Tyler: My, this show is getting less Fancy as we go along. I knew i should have never auditioned.

Okiku: I hope we don't lose or i have a great chance of going home

Confessional End

Soon, the Fiery Dragons arrived at the first challenge but noticed that the Dangerous Griffins were already finishing and picking Danielle up. "I think i know what we have to do, Tyler, you are up" said Sabrina.

"But, why me" said Tyler. "'Cause you have not been helping recently so it is time you help" replied Sabrina before pushing Tyler off the canoe.

Confessional Begin

Sabrina: I'm just giving him a push in the right direction, so he can stay a bit longer. I have a feeling he could help me in this competition.

Tyler: How Rude

Skyler: Man, Sabrina may have f***** the challenge

Confessional End

As Tyler ran down the path, he repeatedly tripped. When he arrived at the pickup point, his clothes were wrecked. "My outfit is like something for the poor" said Tyler.

At the Dangerous Griffins, they had arrived at the second challenge. Vera stepped off the canoe and picked up a nearby box with a note attached. It read 'EAT ONE OF THE OBJECTS INSIDE'. She opened the box and inside was a black banana. And she swallowed it whole.

Confessional Begin

Vera: *Throwing up in bucket*

Confessional End

Vera got back in the canoe and they began sailing for the next challenge. However, the Fiery Dragons were right behind them and arrived at the second challenge. Skyler went up and ate the banana, like a normal person. She was very disgusted but finished it. They got back in the canoe and chased after the Dangerous Griffins who were five minutes ahead of them.

30 minutes later

The contestants were still rowing down the river and the Fiery Dragons were still behind the Dangerous Griffins. "This getting ANNOYING" said Ragnarok screaming the last part.

"Calm down" said Rainey. "YOU CALM DOWN" yelled Ragnarok.

Ragnarok began to hit the water. His splashes began pushing the Dangerous Griffins forward. Now most of the team was trying to hold Ragnarok back. "Stop, you're pushing the other team forward" said Alexandra as she pulled on Ragnarok.

Eventually the Dangerous Griffins arrived and saw Alice standing on the beach. They all got out of the canoe and walked up to Alice. "Congratulations Contestants" she smiled. "To finish the challenge, you must solve the wood puzzle on one of the tables". The contestants nodded and ran over to one of the two tables and began solving the puzzles.

10 minutes later, the Fiery Dragons arrived and began solving the puzzle. 5 minutes in, the Fiery Dragons were about to place the final few pieces before Alice shouted those words. "The Dangerous Griffins win" she shouted. The Fiery Dragons groaned and prepared to vote.

Votes

Alexandra: Again, well, my vote is for Okiku, if she did not get us lost, we would of won

Isaiah: Easy Vote for me, Ragnarok

Okiku: I should vote for Ragnarok

Willam: That Tyler Dude is annoying, my vote is for him

Sabrina: Okiku is a big threat

Jay: Sorry Okiku

Cornelia: Thinking about it, Ragnarok is the queen of my opponent, so i should vote for him.

Rainey: Tyler should go home

Tyler: Sabrina was very UN lady like, i am voting for her

Indigo: Ragnarok is going home with my vote

Ragnarok: I really need to vote for Okiku.

The contestants sat in the lounge awaiting the votes. "The following people are safe, Alexandra, Isaiah, Willam, Jay, Cornelia, Rainey, Indigo, Sabrina and Tyler" said Alice, handing them their marshmallows. "And the person going home tonight is" said Alice, pausing for suspense. "Both of you".

"What" both said in shock. "Tonight was a double, well say goodbye to your fellow contestants" replied Alice.

After they said goodbye, Okiku and Ragnarok followed Alice to the Slingshot of Shame. Ragnarok got in first and was slung into a nearby town. Before Okiku got in, Tarq arrived. "So you got voted off" he said.

"Yes, win for me, OK" said Okiku. "Sure" said Tarq has he pulled her into one last kiss. Okiku got in the slingshot and was slung away. "That was the fourth episode folks" said Alice. "Tune in next time when we have the first aftermath" said Alice. "And this will be happening on TOTAL DRAMA ADVANCE!". Lighting then struck in the background surprising her

**This was a really long chapter so i hope you enjoy. I am in the middle of downloading Hearthstone so i thought why not finish the chapter. Time for my annual question.**

**Question of the Day: Is there anything i should change.**

**Time for some new info on season two. The Power Couple of Okiku and Tarq will be returning. Felt it was right to announce that with Okiku's elimnation. Also, Emily will not be returning. Though i have my reasons. So thanks for reading and i will see you next time.**


	11. TDA Aftermath One

**Hello and welcome to the very first Aftermath :D I can not believe that it would be this long. Oh, and do i really need to apologise for being late again :p I have stop these emotes. So, E3 is coming up and the next chapter, oh wait, you know my excuse. Well i guess i should begin.**

**Sato Fumiko: All will be revealed in good time, just wait.**

**[The views of Chris and the Audience do not reflect the authors. They are completely Fictional]**

Light blared on the stage. The audience sat patiently waiting for the event to begin. Then a voice boomed through the loudspeaker. "Hello and welcome to the first Total Drama Advance Aftermath". The crowd cheered really loud. "Now let's begin!" The voice boomed. The crowd cheered as the Aftermath theme played.

[Theme Song Begin]

Camera pushes through some stuff, breaking them

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine

Indigo and Danielle are painting

You guys are on my mind

Ethan is writing some notes

You asked me what I wanted to be

Vera is just relaxing on he bed

And now I think the answer is plain to see

Okiku and Tarq are swimming in the lake

I want to be famous

Saitama is doing push ups

I want to live close to the sun

Layne and Alexandra is playing video games

Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.

Mitchell fails to land on mattresses, to the shock of Ragnarok and Sara

Everything to prove nothing in my way

Christopher and Tyler are watching Old TV shows

I'll get there one day

Skyler is in a argument with Jerome

Cause I want to be famous

Sabrina is over watching Emily

Nanana'nanaana nana nana

Annaleise is sitting alone

I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous

Isaiah and Jay are eating Cheezels

I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous

Rainey, Cornelia and Willam are having a average talk

[Whistle's to theme]

Okiku and Tarq lean in for a kiss, but are interrupted by a explosion in the background.

[Theme Song End]

Lights blared as the audience cheered. Then the new Aftermath Host walked on to the stage, bearing his signature smile and his classic blue tuxedo.

"Hello and Welcome to the first Total Drama Advance Aftermath!" shouted Chris. The audience cheered for their favorite host. "You may be thinking, but i was fired" said Chris. Chris gave a slight chuckle before saying "Geoff and Bridgette could not return this season due to baby problems and the producers could not find any one else, so they gave me this job".

"So let us get started by getting our first contestant" said Chris as he sat down on the couch. "He may of not lasted for long, but boy was he fun to watch, or should i say, watch Alexandra around him". The television showed moments of Alexandra acting weird. "And let him come before us as a non annoying version of Sam, it is Layne" said Chris. The audience cheered louder than ever before. Layne peeked out from behind the left curtain, before going across the stage. After he sat down, Chris said "I guess that is why he is the 'Antisocial Gamer'". "So Layne, what was you favorite moment on Total Drama Advance" asked Chris.

"Well, it was getting on the show" said Layne, before getting electrified. "Oh yeah, the seats can tell if you are lying" said Chris. "FINE, it was meeting Alex" said Layne as the crown awed. "OK, we shall turn off the electricity to the chair" said Chris. "Thank god" said Layne. "And put a 16 wheeler truck above you" said Chris. "Oh S***" said Layne.

"So, how did you feel to go home first" asked Chris, leaning forward. "I felt happy yet sad" replied Layne in fright. "I got together with Alex and i could avoid the dangerous challenges, but i lost my chance at the money". The truck was then removed but fell through the floor right behind Layne. "Damn Budget Cuts" shouted Chris to someone off screen.

"Well Layne, you were a fan Favorite who did not last long, but i can say we wish you stayed longer" said Chris. The audience cheered as Layne waved and sat at the peanut gallery with a bunch of monkeys. "That is essentially the old Total Drama Cast" said Chris before giving a slight chuckle. "We shall interview the remaining three contestants and play a little game, right after the commercial break on TOTAL DRAMA ADVANCE AFTERMATH!" said Chris.

[Commercial Begin]

"The Drama Brothers are back with their brand new CD" said the Narrator. "There are classics like 'Her real name isn't even Blainley, and new hits like 'The Evils of Mechanics'. "Order Now".

[Commercial End]

The camera faded in on Chris smiling. "And welcome back to the aftermath" said Chris. "Now lettuce, heh, Puns, introduce our next contestant". "He was the master dare devil". The audience booed as they knew ho was coming on. "He was slightly annoying". "Here he is, Mitchell" announced Chris. Mitchell walked out on stage before being hit by a barrage of objects.

"Jeez, what is wrong" said Mitchell as he went and sat down. "Seems like you don't have any fans" said Chris before giving a slight chuckle. "Yeah, it has been annoying" said Mitchell. "So Mitchell, why do you think you where eliminated" said Chris. "I think it was a miscount in the votes" replied Mitchell before being electrocuted. "Oh, the seat is also a lie detector that electrocutes you if you lie" said Chris.

"OK, maybe i was a bit annoying to my teammates" said Mitchell. "Good, well, we are out of questions, so go sit in the peanut gallery with Layne" said Chris. Mitchell did what he said and sat next to Layne.

"Let's introduce our third contestant" said Chris. "She was very excited throughout the whole competition, and she did not know how to follow directions" said Chris. "Here she is, Okiku" said Chris. Okiku walked out onto the stage and the audience cheered. She sat down and was electrocuted. "The machine is broken" said Chris to someone off screen. A intern came in and switched the lie detector chair with a simple plastic chair. "OK, get the truck" said Chris as the truck from before hangs over Okiku, frightening her.

"Um, hi Chris" said Okiku. "Hi, now what would you have done with the money?" Said Chris. "Collage at Ivy League" said Okiku. "Cool, now who is your least favorite contestant" asked Chris. "I got a chance to watch the previous episodes, and i would say Sabrina" replied Okiku, worried that the truck would fall. "Well you are all done" said Chris before Okiku scurried over to the peanut gallery.

"Now, we have no questions for this next contestant so we decided to do something fun" said Chris. "Watch Ragnarok swim with a bunch of blood thirsty sharks" said Chris. The TV buzzed to life above Chris and showed Ragnarok swimming.

"This seems safe" said Ragnarok. Soon, the camera positon changes to something behind him. It slowly moves forward. Ragnarok turns around and screams and the camera changes view showing Ragnarok and a huge shark. Ragnarok begins to repeatedly punch it, eventually knocking it out. The TV then turns off. "Here he is, Ragnarok" said Chris. Raganrok walked out from behind the curtain and sat down at the peanut gallery. "We will play a game, right after this, on TOTAL DRAMA ADVANCE AFTERMATH!" Said Chris.

[Commercial Break]

"Welcome back to the aftermath and we are going to play a game based on one of the challenges" said Chris. "At the end, whoever wins can ether give a advantage to one of the still competing contestants or take Five Hundred Dollars out of the prize fund" said Chris. "This game is based off the Nerdy Quiz, but it will be about facts from the contestants" announced Chris as the four eliminated contestants stood behind a pillar each with a buzzer.

"OK, first question, why did Tyler join Total Drama" asked Chris. Mitchell buzzed in immediately. "Uh, to avenge his mothers death" said Mitchell, guessing. "Wow, you actually got that right" said Chris. "Next Question, What is one of Ethan's strategies to win" said Chris. Layne buzzed in after a bit and said "to create a alliance, i was actually going to be in it for a while". "Correct" said Chris, to the shock of the audience.

Many questions later, it was tied between Layne and Okiku. "Last question, What did Annaleise build on her own" asked Chris. It took a bit before Okiku buzzed in. "A toolbox" said Okiku. "Incorrect" said Chris. Layne then buzzed in "A Phone" he said. "Correct" said Chris as a bunch of Balloons and Confetti fell down. "What will you do" said Chris. "As much as i would like some money, i will give Alexandra a advantage, so she can win" said Layne to the awes of the crowd.

"That is it for the episode" said Chris. "I shall see you in four eliminations on TOTAL DRAMA ADVANCE AFTERMATH!" Said Chris.

**Hope you enjoyed the chappie. I am really happy with the result and i hope you are too. And with this chapter, we are about a fifth through the story, i can't wait till the epic finale. I already know who is going to win and let me say, it might be a surprise. Well, here is my question**

**Question of the Chapter: Who is your least favourite contestant.**

**Ooh, if i did have to choose, it would be uhh, you know what, i have no idea. Well see ya later**

**-Adro02**


	12. We are the winners (Part 1)

**A new Chapter. And i feel this is the longest Part 1 Chapter in a while. I also noticed that i was starting to move away from the apps that were sent in for the charcters and have strated working towards fixing them. Maybe you will notice it in this chapter. Whoever does gets a free internet cookie (: Let the chapter begin**

The screen fades in to show Alice on a Mountain. "Last time on Total Drama Advance" she said to the camera. "The teams participated in a canoe race through the river of Camp død". "After some weird mishaps, the Fiery Dragons lost and Okiku and Ragnarok were sent home". "It is time for a brand new episode". "Find out about the Drama on TOTAL DRAMA ADVANCE!"

[Theme Song Begin]

Camera pushes through some stuff, breaking them

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine

Indigo and Danielle are painting

You guys are on my mind

Ethan is writing some notes

You asked me what I wanted to be

Vera is just relaxing on he bed

And now I think the answer is plain to see

Okiku and Tarq are swimming in the lake

I want to be famous

Saitama is doing push ups

I want to live close to the sun

Layne and Alexandra is playing video games

Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.

Mitchell fails to land on mattresses, to the shock of Ragnarok and Sara

Everything to prove nothing in my way

Christopher and Tyler are watching Old TV shows

I'll get there one day

Skyler is in a argument with Jerome

Cause I want to be famous

Sabrina is over watching Emily

Nanana'nanaana nana nana

Annaleise is sitting alone

I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous

Isaiah and Jay are eating Cheezels

I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous

Rainey, Cornelia and Willam are having a average talk

[Whistle's to theme]

Okiku and Tarq lean in for a kiss, but are interrupted by a explosion in the background.

[Theme Song End]

The screen faded in on the lounge as the contestants were lounging around watching the Aftermath live. Here is the reactions in form of confessionals.

Confessional Begins

Alexandra: Layne really cares about me, i hope that advantage will help in the next challenge

Indigo: So Chris was fired, but brought back for the Aftermath. That does not make much sense

Danielle: There were some really interesting subjects in that Aftermath

Ethan: Why did that go over TV. The Alliance was supposed to be kept secret Layne.

Vera: This was very relaxing surprisingly

Tarq: Yep, i still got it

Saitama: A giant shark, seriously Chris

Sara: This was fun to watch, except for those Truck things.

Christopher: Definitely Interesting

Tyler: I knew this Show was not up to my standards

Skyler: OK that was F****** Awful

Jerome: Hopefully i am not on that too soon

Sabrina: Damn you Okiku

Emily: *Manically Laughs*

Annaleise: That was a *Suddenly Stops*

Isaiah: Nothing is going to stand in my way

Jay: Yeah, Lucky i wasn't there

Rainey: When it is my Turn to go up there, i shall take out at my Father

Cornelia: Good thing Chris is at the Aftermath and not here

Willam: *In Drag* Good God. What was That

Confessional End

After the Aftermath ended, everyone headed back to their cabins, except Isaiah and Annaleise.

"This again" said Isaiah. "Yep" said Annaleise. There was silence for a few moments. "Sooo, what are you like at home" said Isaiah. "What" said Annaleise. "Nothing" replied Isaiah quickly

Confessional Begin

Isaiah: There is nothing that will stop me from being bad, especially that girl

Annaleise: Things are getting really Awkward

Confessional End

Later that night, Cornelia was asleep, yet tossing and turning in bed. She suddenly shot up. "Where are the Cats" she said in Fright

Confessional Begin

Cornelia: After that Fear Factor Challenge, my fear of Cats are getting Worse

Confessional End

After looking around, she decided to get out of bed and walk outside. She then heard rustles in the forest and decided to walk into it. She eventually arrives at a intern and something in the shadows talking. She starts to listen in.

"We are nearly there" said the Intern. "Good" said the shadow. "However, they are getting closer and stronger every minute we waste" said the Intern. "Why do i keep telling you to wait" said The Shadow. "Now go get me some tea". "Yes" said the Intern. Cornelia then gasped in shock.

Confessional begin

Cornelia: Why did i gasp

Confessional End

She began to turn around and walk away when she was grabbed by the intern. "Don't worry, in this forest, no one can here you scream" said the Intern.

*In the Morning*

Everyone was wondering where Cornelia went. "Don't worry, a search party has organized" said Alice. Suddenly, Cornelia walked out of the forest. "What happened" said Danielle. "Nothing" said Cornelia.

Confessional Begin

Cornelia: Last Night, they made me never tell anyone this. I can't keep this forever though

Confessional End

Later, Tarq was busy fishing, and Sabrina was watching him in the distance.

Confessional Begin

Sabrina: Tarq is mysterious. I can't tell if he is a threat or not

Confessional End

As she watched, she was eventually hit by a baseball. In the meantime at the lounge, Vera was watching TV when Skyler came in and started throwing up everywhere.

"Whats wrong" asked Vera. "I'm throwing up, what does it look like bitch" said Skyler. "OK, can you learn how to not be vulgar" said Vera. "I already have, i just choose not too" said Skyler before continuing to throw up.

Confessional Begin

Vera: *Breathes Out* Stay Calm Vera, you can do this

Confessional End

**And the chapter has ended. And since i canclled TDMG recently, more time for this story, is what i would say if i dod not start a new SAO story recently. Time for my question thing.**

**question of the chapter: What is your guess for the next challange.**

**here is a hint, it already happened in the actual Total Drama series. I also have a poll open. You can vote for a upcoming story. It however probaly will not happen till i finish this or my other one (I can't write 3 stories at once). So see ya soon**

_-Adro02_


	13. We are the winners (Part 2)

**So, uh, Sorry. This chapter is really short and probably bad. Just the theme was hard to get ling parts out of. But as a apology, i have two huge things for you. There will be more Total Drama Advance: Generations info at the end, and in the chapter, there is a reveal i was saving for a later date. That is right, we are revealing the Mysterious Person. Last chance to guess before the chapter begins. So far, both Chris and Topher seem to be popular candidates. But we shall see. Let the bad chapter begin.**

The camera fades in on the contestants in the lounge, waiting for Alice to arrive and tell them the next challenge. It was taking ages.

"Is Alice setting up the challenge again" said Sabrina. "No, something is up" said Tarq, before everyone begins to glare at Cornelia

Confessional Begin

Cornelia: The other night, a intern and *pauses before gulping* Alice were talking about evil plans. She is worse than Chris, though she threatened to cover me with cats forever, if i told anyone. This sucks

Tarq: Cornelia knows something

Confessional End

Alice eventually walks in. "Sorry about that, i was just doing some, uh, stuff" she said. "OK, today's challenge is the Olympics" said Alice.

"Wasn't this the challenge from World Tour when they went to Greece" asked Ethan. "Yes, but we are running out of ideas" replied Alice. "Anyways, the team that wins will get to see a event in the actual Olympics" said Alice. "To win, you just have to get the most gold medals, and the Fiery Dragons get one automatically for Alexandra's advantage". "Right after this commercial, we shall begin".

*Commercial Break*

The camera faded in on the contestants surrounding a balance beam. "First event is gymnastics" said Alice. "Watch out ladies, here is how you do it" said Willam (obviously in drag). She got up on the beam before doing a series of flips and tricks before trying to end with a handstand, but falling. "Impressive, 9 points to the fiery dragons" said Alice. "OK, who is going up for the Dangerous Griffins" asked Alice. Most of the dangerous griffins stepped back, all except Annaleise.

"Wait, why me" she asked. "Come on, just do it" said Sara. Annaleise gulped before getting up on the beam, by doing some simple gymnastics. "A bit too simple, 7.5 points for the dangerous griffins" said Alice. "The Fiery Dragons get the medal" said Alice. "The next event, rowing" said Alice. The Fiery Dragons put forward Jay and Alexandra, and the Dangerous Griffins put forward Vera and Sara.

They raced down a straight forward river, and the dangerous Griffins crossed the line well in front of the other team. "Two medals, for the Dangerous Griffins" said Alice. "Why" complained Jay. "Two people, Two medals" replied Alice. "Last event, the 100 Metre Hurdles" said Alice. Saitama and Sabrina decided to run.

They started at a yellow line. "Ready, Set GO!" Said Alice.

Saitama and Sabrina proceeded to run down the path jumping over the hurdles. "Hey Saitama, Someone is messing with your stuff" said Sabrina. "Wait, really" said Saitama, stopping and turning around. He noticed everything was normal and started to proceed running towards the goal again. But it was too late. "The Fiery Dragons win the last medal and the challenge" announced Alice. The Fiery Dragons Cheered while the Dangerous Griffins groaned. "Saitama, you are lucky today is a reward challenge".

*Camera Flash*

The Fiery Dragons were sitting in the stands of a gym waiting for the event. "I wonder what it is going to be" asked Isaiah. "Hopefully something good" replied Cornelia. "And today's event is Synchronized Swimming" said the announcer over the speaker and the Fiery Dragons Groaned.

"That is it for this short episode" said Alice to camera. "Tune in soon for a new episode where someone will go home on TOTAL DRAMA ADVANCE!" said Alice, as the camera fades to black.

**Da Da Daaaa. That is right, Alice was the villan all along. So, sorry about the chapter. But here so much info about the next season that i need to separate it.**

**Returning Contestants: We have 5 contestants to show you. Firstly, Ethan from bruno14 will be a contestant. Cornelia from Phantomwriter is also a returning contestant. Also returning is Sara frim Not So Sweet Sara. There is also Mitchell from Mister Mask and last but not least, Tyler from Sato Fumiko.**

**Location: The Location for the brand new season will be a huge caravan, as the new season will be a road trip across Canda.,**

**Contestant Spots: Since I realised i made a error when accepting contestants, i was like, Screw It, increase the size to 18. And i cureently have 17 of those 18. There is one last person i need to accept the request i sent to them. If they do not accept by next chapter, i will do something special to open up the spot.**

**So that is it, no question for today. Thank for reading if you did. If you did not and just cheated, that is OK, for this chapter. So i shall see you in probbaly a month. **

_-Adro02_

_P.S Hope you like the Bad Microsoft Paint cover for the story_


	14. Canadian Pie (Part 1)

**Hello, welcome to the new chapter of Total Drama Advance. And good news, I actually have a computer now. :) SO that means more frequent updates. And better spelling as well. Thanks Word, for all these amazing changes. So without further adue, lets A due it.**

"Last time on Total Drama Advance" Alice said beginning the intro. "It was the 20xx Camp død Olympics". "After three events, The Dangerous Griffins emerged Victorious, and saw an actual Olympic event, in the form of Synchronised Swimming". "Who will go home today, my money's on the lions". "Find out on TOTAL DRAMA ADVANCE".

[Theme Song Begin]

Camera pushes through some stuff, breaking them

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine

Indigo and Danielle are painting

You guys are on my mind

Ethan writing some notes

You asked me what I wanted to be

Vera is relaxing on her bed

And now I think the answer is plain to see

Okiku and Tarq are swimming in the lake

I want to be famous

Saitama is doing push ups

I want to live close to the sun

Layne and Alexandra are playing video games

Well, pack your bags cause I've already won

Mitchell fails to land on some mattresses, to the shock of Ragnarok and Sara.

Everything to prove nothing in my way

Christopher and Tyler are watching old TV shows.

I'll get there one day

Skyler is in an argument with Jerome

Cause I want to be famous

Sabrina is watching over Emily

Nanana'nanaana nana nana

Annaliese is sitting alone

I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous

Isaiah and Jay are eating cheezels

I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous

Rainey, Cornelia, and Willam are having an average talk

[Whistle to tune]

Okiku and Tarq lean for a kiss, but are interrupted by an explosion in the background

[Theme song End]

The Dangerous Griffins began walking back from the Olympic event. "Seriously, synchronised swimming, could it have been anything more boring" Sara said in frustration. "CONTESTANTS, REPORT TO THE LOUNGE FOR AN EMERGANCY EVACUATION" Alice yelled over the loudspeaker. The contestants began running towards the Lounge screaming.

All the contestants, ran into the lounge, and after a few milliseconds of waiting, they head the click of a stopwatch. "Three minutes, boy you are slow" said Alice to the confused contestants. "What, it was just a drill" said Sabrina. "Yes, now go head back to your cabins, we shall have a challenge tomorrow afternoon" said Alice.

At the Fiery Dragons Cabin, Sabrina was thinking on how to further manipulate Jerome. "What will work?" Sabrina said to herself. "Hey, Sabrina, what are you talking about?" asked Indigo. "Just figuring out how to win the next challenge" Sabrina replied. "OK, but do you even know what the challenge is?" asked Indigo sarcastically. "Damn" said Sabrina

Confessional Begin

Sabrina: I think the contestants are starting to catch on. I better step up my game if I want to go far.

Confessional End

Ethan walked through the forest, writing stuff that he found weird.

Confessional Begin

Ethan: This camp could be very supernatural. I am currently studying the forest as there has been rumours going around of something very weird.

Confessional End

Ethan turned around and saw something rustling in the bushes. He started taking very slow steps towards the bushes. Then a racoon jumped out of the bushes, surprising Ethan. "Oh, you scared me little racoon".

The next morning, the contestants were in the dining room, eating breakfast. Sara put her fork into the muck on her plate and said "When are we going to get some actual food". Chef then threw a knife at the wall behind her. "What did you say?" said Chef to the slightly scared Sara. "Nothing" Sara quickly replied. "Yeah, Nothing" Chef replied.

After the contestants finished breakfast, they got a chance to spread their legs before the next challenge.

**Thanks for reading this 613 word part 1 chapter. I have worked out over 500 words for part ones, and over 1000 for Part Twos and Aftermaths. So time for my annual question thing.**

**Question of the chapter: What do you think the next chapter is?**

**This also begins what I like to call the Movie Based Arc. Each chapter will be based on a movie's title and the challenge will be whatever I can come up with based off the title. So the person did not respond so it is time to see who will return with a challenge. OK, if you want your OC to return, send in a video similar to the audition tape of your contestant asking to return. The rules are if I already asked for at least one of your OCs to return, you may not enter. This is just to give a fair chance to guests and others. You also may not send it in if your OC, was not accepted at the start. This is also for returning contestants. So if you are a guest, send in reviews, if you have an account, send through PM So see ya later.**


	15. Canadian Pie (Part 2)

**Welcome everyone to a new chapter. And I can't call the story by its initials otherwise everyone would confuse it with Total Drama Action. So this chapter, it is time for the challenge. Which like I promised would be at least 1K words. Also, when I said video, I meant text. Oops. So without further Adue, let's begin.**

The Contestants sat in the dining room, as two flags, one on each table, indicated a challenge. The contestants waited for Alice to arrive and tell them the challenge. But she did not arrive. "What is going on this time?" questioned Vera. Suddenly, Chef burst through the kitchen door, carrying multiple trays with cloches on top in each arm. He placed one set of the trays on one table and the other on the other table.

"OK Maggots, Listen Up!" Chef yelled, the army commander coming out from within. "Alice is away on errands so I am running today's Challenge" he said as he slammed his fist on one of the tables. "Well S***, remember the Basic Straining Episode of TDI" said Skyler. "Oh, this is going to be bad." Replied Alexandra.

Chef removed the cloches from the trays and each one was holding, a perfectly made Meat Pie, covered in Tomato Sauce. "Oh, this looks good" said Willam excitedly. "The last person to finish, is removed from the challenge and the pies will start getting worse" said Chef. "The Last person remaining will win the reward for their team". Chef then proceeded to blow a whistle and each contestant quickly grabbed one of the trays on their table and began chowing down.

Jay quickly finished his meat pie, moving him into the second round of the challenge. He was shortly followed by Isaiah, Vera, Alexandra, Saitama and Ethan. 5 minutes passed and everyone else was close to finishing. Willam (Drag) suddenly hit the table and yelled "BINGO". Skyler soon finished, followed by Annaleise and Christopher. Soon, Emily, Sabrina, Jerome and Tarq finished. Another 5 minutes passed and Danielle and Indigo finished at the same time. They were followed by Sara and Rainey. It was down to Cornelia and Tyler. However, Tyler was too busy savouring the pie and Cornelia finished. "TYLER, YOU MAGGOT, YOU ARE OUT!" yelled Chef and he snatched the pie cloche from Tyler's Spot. "How rude, you should know that I was eating" said Tyler. "YOU. ARE. OUT!" replied Chef in anger.

Chef then brought out 19 new cloches. In them was a slightly burnt Apple Pie. "This isn't too bad" said Isiah. Chef blew in his whistle and everyone started eating. Jay once again finished rather quickly. He was shortly followed by Cornelia, Isaiah and Emily. After a few minutes, Rainey, Vera, Indigo, Saitama, Christopher and Ethan finished. After 5 minutes people were still going. Then Sara, Willam and Tarq passed into the third round. Not long after, Jerome, Skyler and Annaleise finished. Alexandra and Sabrina soon finished, removing Danielle from the challenge. 3 more rounds passed and Sara, Cornelia and Alexandra were removed from the challenge.

Chef came out with 15 cloches. When he removed the lids, there was a crumbled, burnt, yet very cold Blueberry pie. The contestants hesitated then began eating again. It took 5 minutes, but Jay finished, and he was followed by Skyler and Saitama. Soon, Willam and Tarq finished. They were followed by Emily, Vera and Christopher. 5 minutes later, Isaiah was full and forfeited, moving everyone else into round 7.

Chef brought out 14 cloches, each holding a Pie with an outer base cooked nearly perfectly but it's inside were filled with mud. The contestants began chowing down, however, 10 seconds in, Jay threw up, removing him from the round and everyone else moved onto round 8. Chef now brought out a much burnt version of the previous pie. Chef blew his whistle and the contestants started eating. Tarq and Emily finished at the same time and were followed by Ethan, Saitama and Willam. After 6 minutes, Vera, Rainey and Indigo finished. They were followed by Jerome, Christopher and Sabrina. It was between Skyler and Annaleise. Skyler then began to throw up, but managed to swallow it before it went everywhere. However, this delay made Annaleise win and Skyler Lose.

Over the next 3 rounds, Ethan, Jerome and Annaleise were eliminated. In round 12, Chef brought out 9 cloches, each containing a Crumbled, Burnt Horse Manure Pie. Willam couldn't handle it even from the beginning and forfeited. Chef then brought out what seemed like a veal pie. However, it was out of date and very, very undercooked. The contestants began eating and after 11 minutes, Vera finished first and was followed by Rainey, Christopher and Saitama. Soon Sabrina and Indigo finished. Now it was between Tarq and Emily. However both finished at the same time, and since Chef couldn't be bothered, both were eliminated. It was round 14 and the stakes were getting higher.

Chef brought out 6 cloches each containing an Undercooked, Out of Date, Veal, Mud and Manure pie. "Wait a minute, this would definitely give us food poisoning" said Sabrina. "SO WHAT MAGGOT!" yelled Chef literally in Sabrina's Face. "OK, but I don't want to die, I'm forfeiting" replied Sabrina in disgust. "Fine, but this is now round 15" said Chef as he removed one of the cloches from the table. Cher blew his whistle and the contestants slowly ate at it. "CHEW FASTER MAGGOTS" yelled Chef.

Vera finished first after 10 minutes and was followed by Rainey and Christopher. It was between Saitama and Indigo. Suddenly, Saitama collapsed into his pie. "Wait, did he die?" asked Sara in shock. Then Saitama suddenly sat up and took a deep breath. The pie was no longer on the cloche. "Indigo, you are out" said Chef and Indigo walked away from the table beggared.

It was now round 16 and four contestants remained. Chef called a 5 minute break so he could cook the last few pies and so the competitors could rest. At the end of the 5 minutes, Vera, Rainey, Saitama and Christopher sat down at one of the tables for the last challenge. Chef brought out four silver cloches, each contestant wondering what disgusting pie could come out from within. Chef removed the cloches and under the lids were a green, crumbled, burnt, cold, Manure, Mud pie with a tad of super strong Maple Syrup and Super Spicy Hot Sauce. "This doesn't look that bad as the others" said Vera. "You haven't seen anything" said Chef with a sinister grin on his face. Suddenly, an earthworm popped out of the pie and said "Hey".

Confessional Begin

Vera: OK, though it may not be a fear, I don't work too well with earthworms

Confessional End

The contestants started eating. Rainey finished first and was quickly followed by Christopher. Vera than fainted, removing her from the challenge, and the dining room so she could head to the first aid tent. It was down to 3 contestants, but before Chef could even go get the pies, Saitama threw up, and was removed from the challenge.

Christopher and Rainey were all that remained and Chef came out with two huge cloches. He removed the lids and each pie contained each element from every pie before it. Chef blew his whistle and the Christopher and Rainey began eating their respective 'pies'. It took 1 whole hour but someone finished with the other person one bite behind. And the victor was…Rainey. "RAINEY WINS THE CHALLENGE AND THE REWARD FOR THE FIERY DRAGONS" yelled Chef. "That's it for this episode of-"started Chef. "Wait, what's the reward" asked Rainey. "Uh, this" said Chef handing a Rainey a half finished roll of Mints, "That is it, tune in next time for more Drama on TOTAL DRAMA ADVANCE!" finished Chef before Willam said "Hell" as the screen faded to black.

**Whew, thought that would take me much longer to finish. This took over 2 pages in Microsoft Word. Well, you know my usual excuse so I will stop here. Listen, I'm entering NaNoWriMo this year. So, will we get another Chapter before December? Probably not :\ But I will be constantly writing a chapter for this Dan's Story up till November where I will be focusing on writing a 50 000 word novel. SO yeah, I give you to next chapter to send in those second audition tapes. It's not too big of a ask, right *Crickets chirping and a tumbleweed* That's what I thought. So, see ya next time.**

_-Adro02_


	16. Now you don't see me (ACTUAL CHAPTER)

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter. It is after November, however, I didn't do NaNoWriMo. I just decided not to do it. But, I was banned from the internet for a while. Now I have lot of reading :D. Also, sorry for the 180 day break between chapters. So let's begin**

The camera faded in on Alice on top of a mountain. "Last time on Total Drama Advance" said Alice cheerfully. "I was out, so Chef ran the challenge and the contestants had to endure some of the worst pies". "In the end, Rainey emerged victorious and won the reward". "This episode we promise an elimination". "Who will go home?" "Find out on TOTAL DRAMA ADVANCE"

[Theme Song Begin]

Camera pushes through some stuff, breaking them

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine

Indigo and Danielle are painting

You guys are on my mind

Ethan Is writing some notes

You asked me what I wanted to be

Vera is just relaxing on the bed

And now I think the answer is plain to see

Okiku and Tarq are swimming in the lake

I want to be famous

Saitama is doing push ups

I want to live close to the sun

Layne and Alexandra is playing video games

Well, pack your bags cause I've already won

Mitchell fails to land on the mattress, to the shock of Ragnarok and Sara

Everything to prove nothing in my way

Christopher and Tyler are watching old TV shows

I'll get their one day

Skyler is in an argument with Jerome

Cause I want to be famous

Sabrina is watching over Emily

Nanana'nanaana nana nana

Annaleise is sitting alone

I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous

Isaiah and Jay are eating Cheezels

I want to be, I want to be famous

Rainey, Cornelia and Willam are having an average talk

[Whistle's to theme]

Okiku and Tarq lean in for a kiss, but are interrupted by an explosion in the background

[Theme Song End]

The contestants are sleeping peacefully in their beds until….*BWEEEP*. An air horn shocked through the speaker waking them all up.

"Again" yelled Tarq.

"Challenge is now contestants" said Alice.

"Wait, don't we normally get time to socialize.

"Would you like to speak to the fourth wall" said Alice

"Never mind" said Tarq

"Good, now head to the stage" replied Alice.

*flash*

"Welcome to the talent show" said Alice. "Here is how it works, you guys get to pick people to represent you in the tournament". "And since Chef made a lazy reward, Rainey, which team do you want to have two people represent over the other team's one?" asked Alice.

"The Dangerous Griffins" replied Rainey

"OK" said Alice.

"COME ON!" yelled Indigo.

"What?" asked Rainey.

"We are the Fiery Dragons, not the Dangerous Griffins" said Alexandra.

"Oops, sorry" said Rainey

*flash*

[At the Dangerous Griffins]

"So, who is going to represent us?" asked Saitama. Tarq put his hand up.

"I'm pretty good at math" said Tarq.

"Ooh, and I have a trick that will blow everyone away!" shouted Emily.

"As dangerous at that last one sounds, it looks like they are our only shot" said Jerome.

"OK, let's do that" said Saitama.

*flash*

[At the fiery dragons]

"OK, so since Rainey wasted our extra spot-"said Sabrina.

"Hey!" yelled Rainey

"We have to make our decision wisely" continued Sabrina.

"I'm good at guitar" said Jay.

"Let's just do that" said Cornelia.

*flash*

"Welcome to the TDA talent show, with your judges me, Chef, and ex-Total Drama contestant, Lindsey" said Alice.

"Hi guys" said Lindsey.

"First up, Tarq" said Alice. Tarq then walked on to the stage.

"Ask me any math question, and I can answer it" said Tarq.

"Ooh, I'll go first" said Lindsey. "What's, uh, Four plus Four".

"Eight" said Tarq.

"Wrong, it's seven" said Lindsey as she sat down with a smirk on its face.

"Though correct, that was simple, 6 out of 10" said Alice.

"That was weak, 2 out of 10" said Chef.

"Eleven out of Ten" said Lindsey.

"There's a max of 10" said Alice.

"Oh, 7.5 then" said Lindsey.

"So that's an average of 5.16 points" said Alice. "Next, is Jay".

"I have a song, for you today" said Jay as he began to play his guitar.

_That's life (that's life) that's what all people say  
You're riding high in April,  
Shot down in May  
But I know I'm gonna change their tune,  
When I'm back on top, back on top in June_

_I said that's life (that's life) and as funny as it may seem  
Some people get their kicks,  
Steppin' on a dream  
But I just can't let it, let it get me down,  
'Cause this fine old world, it keeps spinnin' around_

_I've been a puppet, a pauper, a pirate,  
A poet, a pawn and a king  
I've been up and down and over and out  
And I know one thing  
Each time I find myself flat on my face,  
I pick myself up and get back in the race_

_That's life (that's life), I tell you, I can't deny it,  
I thought of quitting, baby  
But my heart just ain't gonna buy it  
'And if I didn't think it was worth one single try,  
I'd jump right on a big bird and then I'd fly_

_I've been a puppet, a pauper, a pirate,  
A poet, a pawn and a king  
I've been up and down and over and out  
And I know one thing  
Each time I find myself flat on my face,  
I just pick myself up and get back in the race_

_That's life (that's life), that's life, I can't deny it,  
Many times I thought of cuttin' out, but my heart won't buy it  
But if there's nothing shaken come here this July,  
I'm gonna roll myself up in a big ball and die  
My, my_

"Wow, that was great, 10 out of 10" said Alice.

"That was cool, 9 out of 10" said Chef.

"Three" said Lindsey.

"Why" said Sabrina.

"Because" replied Lindsey.

"Anyways, that's an average of 7.33 points" said Alice. "Now for Emily to safe the Dangerous Griffins, she needs to earn at least an average of 2.18 points, which is easy" said Alice. "SO here is Emi-"said Alice before being cut off by a bullet whizzing past her ear. "What was that?!" yelled Alice.

"My thing was to _blow you away_" said Emily as she walked on to the stage with a sniper riffle.

"Dammit, hold on a second" said Alice as she pulled out a phone and pressed a button. A few seconds later, 3 SWAT helicopters arrive as officers came down by ropes and pinned down Emily.

"Emily Young, you are under arrest!" yelled one of the SWAT officers.

"Wait, what!" yelled Vera.

"You well and truly are getting the death penalty now you menace" said the SWAT.

"This went dark quickly" said Tarq in shock.

"Quick, cut the cameras!" yelled Alice.

*cut to fuzz*

"Welcome back" said Alice. "Now, Emily is now arrested and disqualified" she continued. "So both teams are safe from elimination for now". "Tune in next time for a hopefully not brutal episode of TOTAL DRAMA ADVANCE!" yelled Alice as the screen faded to black.

**We're not expecting that now were you. So Emily is out by disqualification. And I swear never to have this break again. However, I probably won't update in time for the 1 year anniversary of Total Drama Advance! Thanks for all of those who have stuck with me. And I will see you next chapter, where there will be not one, not two, but three elimnations.**

_-Adro02_


	17. IMPORTANT UPDATE (MUST READ)

**Hey, everyone. This is an update I'm posting on all my stories, so everyone can read it. Now, the most important thing is progress. And I'm here to tell, you Progress has hit a brick wall. My computer decided to f*ck with me and my main account has been corrupted or something like that. In simple terms, I lost everything. All my photos, all my games, and all my stories. Now, this doesn't mean anything is going to stop. It's just going to take a while.**

**First off, I have to figure out how to retrieve my stuff. However, if I can't it will take longer. Secondly, then I need to continue my progress from where I am. I hope it doesn't take too long.**

**Anyways, next chapter I'll do is Dan's Story (SAO). Then will come Racing Token and Advance (Total Drama). Then I'll finally get around to the Mysteries of AS (The Room). This also means, my Burger Shop Oneshot, Death Note: Rewritten and Fanfiction Direct Number Two will have to be delayed. I'm sorry for taking so long with my stories and for messing up my computer some how. But everything will come back eventually. So, see ya next time**

_-Adro02_


	18. Update

"Hey, Important Update" I say.

"Yes, first person author talking" I continue to say.

"Okay, this should make it a story"

**Whew, better. Hey, everyone. I have some important updates. I mean, you do deserve something.**

**New Username:**

**I am now, LegendaryPotatoGuy across everything. I'm changing all my names.**

**Stories:**

**My next updates will be on Total Drama Resort and on Death Note Rewritten, nothing here will change.**

**Notice:**

**Due to overload, I am ending some stories. However, they will just get a sped up ending. And any preplanned sequels have been cut. Sorry to the guys over on Total Drama Advance and Defence Doom. But there will be proper endings. Defence Doom will end with case five being made case three and Advance will have a three part finale coming up.**

**More of me:**

**I now stream on twitch with a more constant schedule. If you want too see me over there, go over to twitch and search up LegendaryPotatoGuy. It will come up.**

**RWBY Q&amp;A**

**This is on hiatus while we figure out everything.**

**That's it. Thanks for listening **


End file.
